


The Comforts Of Home

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [21]
Category: St Trinian's - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Broken Hearts, Drunk Annabelle, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Heartbroken Annabelle, Loving Annabelle - Freeform, Loving Camilla, Returning Home, Supportive Camilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Annabelle is cheated on by her boyfriend she goes back to St. Trinian's to be comforted by her aunt, who offers it in spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforts Of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> So _aaaages_ ago my good friend **Aaronlisa** left me a prompt on Livejournal that went " _St Trinians - Annabelle, Miss Fritton - family matters_ " that I decided to answer for this series, and I decided to write it up tonight. I just saw that sentence starter on the list and thought it would totally be a thing drunk Annabelle would say. So I hope you enjoy!

“When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy…even then. Specially then!”

Camilla rubbed Annabelle’s back as the young woman ranted between sobs. Oh, young love. How fickle and flighty it was. She knew that all too well, she did. Her own relationship with Geoffrey was proof of that. The ups and downs that they had weathered through had been proof that love was crazy and nothing that was easily understood by anyone. Oh, dear Belle was a few sheets to the wind thanks to some of the bathtub gin the girls at the school had taken to brewing instead of the vodka that could stun a horse, and maybe that was best. Some bloke had broken her heart and she was as torn up as could be. “There, there,” she said.

“Kelly was right,” Annabelle said, hiccuping slightly. “He was a no-good, two-timing scrag and she tried to tell me and I was all ‘No, no he’s a good man and he loves me’ and no, he just loved my good name.” She buried her head in Camilla’s shoulder. “I should have listened to her. Should have.”

Camilla shook her head. Oh, her poor niece. The girl didn’t deserve to have her heart broken like this. First loves were never supposed to hurt so bad. First loves, if anything, were supposed to fizzle out and fade into the past and be fond memories you looked back on when you found the love of your life and life was good. They weren’t supposed to be a dagger to the heart. “Now listen here, Belle,” she said, moving her hand up to smooth her hair back. “It hurts like hell when you’re the jilted love. And no one deserves it, least of all a wonderful woman like you. But us Frittons are strong women. We endure. We persevere. And we kick the arses of men who think they’re better than us.”

Annabelle lifted her head up and sniffed slightly as she looked at her aunt. “Yeah?” she said.

Camilla nodded vigorously. “Oh yes,” she said. “As we are alumni of St. Trinian’s, we must hold to the school motto: _Semper debratis percutis ictu primo._ He may have broken your heart, but you need to get your blow in first. We’ll be the ruination of him, you see. I’ll help and I know Kelly will as well. She’ll probably relish putting her MI-6 connections to good use.” She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Annabelle’s temple. “Now, let’s get a cuppa in you and sober you up a bit.”

“You think I should sober up?” Annabelle asked, giving her aunt a small smile.

“Well, we can’t plot elaborate revenge with you three sheets to the wind, now can we?” She gave Annabelle a fond smile. “I’ll set about getting the tea service ready while you compose yourself.”

Annabelle nodded and curled up on the sofa as Camilla got up to start making tea. Camilla busied herself with setting up the tea, humming to herself as she did. While this was not the reason she would want a visit from her dear niece, it was nice to have her around. It had been a long time since she had been back at St. Trinian’s, a long time since she’d visited. It seemed almost that since she had graduated and begun making her way in the world she hadn’t had time for her dear old aunt.

It was nice to see that, when the chips were down, family still mattered.

When the tea was ready Camilla rejoined Annabelle on the sofa, setting the service on the table. She served Annabelle her tea the way she liked it and then served herself her own tea before leaning back into the sofa. “This is like old times,” Annabelle said.

“Yes, it is,” Camilla said with a nod. “I missed this, you know. You visiting me here.”

“I know I should come back more often,” Annabelle said. “But I’ve been so busy, and it’s been hard to get away.”

“That’s what happens in life,” Camilla said. “But you have to make time for what’s important, and family is important.”

“I know,” Annabelle said. She looked down at her cup of tea. “I promise I’ll try and visit more, Aunt Camilla. I will. And not just when things go wrong and my life is a mess. When things are good, too. When there’s things to celebrate.”

“Good,” Camilla said. “And when I can, I’ll get away and come visit you? Who knows? Maybe I’ll meet nine hundred dashing gentlemen who will sweep me away from dear Geoffrey.”

“But why would you want that?” Annabelle asked, looking up sharply.

Camilla chuckled. “I’m just teasing,” she said. “I care for Geoffrey, very much.”

“Just how much?” Annabelle asked, leaning forward, looking more interested in this topic than she had in anything else in the evening.

Camilla’s smile brightened and she blushed. Even now, talk of her relationship with Geoffery turned her into a blushing schoolgirl. “Quite a bit, my dear,” she said. “Perhaps I could tell you about what we’ve been up to recently?”

“I would like that,” Annabelle said, and Camilla smiled, content to take Annabelle’s mind off of things for the evening. After all, it was the least she could do for someone she cared for.


End file.
